


Never Meant To Hurt You - Nouis Minific.

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nouis, Nouis Angst, Nouis Minific
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So…I wanted to write an angsty Nouis minific. It will have two or three parts. Not sure yet since it’s not complete. This is just something I came up with earlier today. xx</p>
<p>[[Includes mentions of LiLo, Narry, Ziall and Zarry]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Meant To Hurt You - Nouis Minific.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments && Kudos are accepted. :) advice/criticism are also accepted. :)

Really, it was no secret that Nouis was a real thing. Everyone knew. The hand holding on stage, the long-lasting cheek kisses in public, the head-tucked-in-neck hug. They just didn't care. They loved each other and didn't care who saw. Of course, management were against their relationship, but the three remaining members of the group, including the musical band, all helped the couple to stand strong and fight against management's negative thoughts. Niall and Louis couldn't be more grateful for having such loving friends around them 24/7.

One night, just like every other night, the couple were snuggled up in bed. Niall's head rested against Louis' chest, his ear right above the steady thump of his partners heart. Louis ran his fingers through the blonde tuffs of hair, his other hand linked through his love's. Niall's eyes stared ahead, but his mind was full focused on his boyfriend. "What would you say about starting a family one day?" Niall asked, breaking the silence. "Family? Like, kids and stuff?" Louis questioned in response. Sitting up, Niall nodded. "Yeah, I mean, right now we just need to focus on the band, but like...when we're older...would you ever consider having kids? Like, adoption."

"Well, yeah, I mean, sure, of course I want children...but you know what I want more than children?" Louis replied, pulling the blonde lad into his lap as he leaned against the headboard. "What do you want more than kids, Tomlinson?" Niall whispered, leaning his forehead against Louis'. "I want..." Pressing a kiss onto Niall's lips, he pulled away again, "...You there with me forever." With that, he crashed his lips onto Niall's with a soft force. Niall gladly accepted and moved his lips against Louis'.

===

In the lounge, hours later, the three other boys sat, glaring at the blank TV screen as the moans of their two band mates bounced off the walls. "Sometimes," Zayn started, jaw clenched, "I _really_ hate them two being together." Mumbled agreements erupted from the Liam and Harry, their faces full of annoyance, yet there was that small amount of adoration because, really, they are so, so happy for their friends. They love the whole 'Nouis' stuff. If their friends were happy, they were happy...except when they were kept awake at night due to the moans of pleasure erupted through the walls of their home.

"Seriously! We've got a busy day tomorrow and it's late and we can't sleep because Nouis have to bloody have sex and keep us awake! Those two, I swear, are gonna be meeting my fist in a minute." Liam growled, finally standing up and making his way towards the couple's room. Zayn and Harry quickly followed, knowing Liam's temper was very short. Banging on the door so hard, his knuckles nearly breaking, Liam yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH, GUYS. IT'S LATE AND WE NEED SLEEP. IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND GO TO BED, SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN. PLEASE, SHUT. UP." Silence immediately followed, both Harry and Zayn standing shocked, mouths gaped open because Liam's never gotten _this_ mad before.

"Finally." The Wolerhampton lad muttered, storming off in a strop. A door slamming signaled Liam had entered his room. Seconds later, Nouis' door was jerked open and all Harry and Zayn saw was a flash of bare flesh and before they knew what was happening, Louis was banging on Liam's door, screaming profanities at the lad. Niall appeared at the door then, hair a mess and eyes misty. Everyone knew Niall was sensitive and he hated getting yelled at, expecially by his closest friend, which was Liam. Zayn saw this and grabbed Niall in a hug, hearing a sniffle before a head was pressed against the tanned lad's shoulder.

Liam's door was ripped open and the two males were going at it like cats and dogs. Liam screaming about how they all needed sleep and Louis screaming about having more respect because he _knows_ how sensitive Niall is. Minutes into the argument, Niall decided he had enough and stormed over to the pair before anything got physical...unfortunately, he was too late. Just as he got in the middle of them, Liam's fist flew forward, obviously wanting to hit Louis, but instead he caught Niall's nose instead. That was the end of the fight.

Liam's mouth opened and closed like a fish in water, his eyes wide in disbelief and pure disgust at himself. "Shit...Ni..." Liam whimpered, stepping forward. Louis' eyes were wider than saucers and he tried to rush to his boyfriend's side, before Zayn and Harry finally burst into action. Harry gently guided Niall and his blood covered nose into the bathroom to clean up, while Zayn dealed with the two heavily guilty brunette lads who stood, thier eyes brimming with tears as the shock finally wore off. In the bathroom, Niall's eyes were burning with unshed tears as Harry tipped his head back and placed a warm washcloth against the blood-gushing nose. Whimpers of pain escaped Niall's lips and Harry winced, apologising over and over again. "Just hold the cloth against your nose with your head tipped back, alright? I'm going to get you some painkillers and a glass of water, yeah? I'll be back in a minute." Harry said softly, rubbing gently at Niall's shoulder. Nodding, the Irishman cringed in pain and eased himself onto the edge of the bath tub.

Harry gave the blonde tuffs a quick ruffle before wondering out the room, seeing a crying Liam and Louis, along with a stressed out Zayn. Seeing Harry walk out the room, Zayn's face softened and he smally smiled. "How is he?" He asked, following Harry into the kitchen. "Scared. In pain. Sick. Tired. Gosh," Harry muttered, rubbing a hand over his face, "What is up with Liam and Louis? They've never been this bad before...even when we were on x factor and they didn't get on." Harry groaned, pushing away from the table he was leaning against and began grabbing the painkillers and water. "I don't know, either...plus, Liam throwing the first punch? At _Louis?_ What's that about?" Zayn mumbled, taking the things out of Harry's hand and pressing a quick brotherly kiss to Harry's forehead.

"You go talk to Li and Lou. Think they'll open up a bit more to the second baby," Zayn gave a wink, earning a chuckle to escape the youngest boys lips, "I'll sort out Ni. He probably needs to go to bed once he's cleaned up, anyway." Zayn finished, stalking out the room, leaving Harry to silently throw his head back in annoyance before he stepped into the lounge. Liam and Louis were on different couches, both staring at the floor with guilt written all over their tear-stained faces. Crossing his arms, a hard look on his face, Harry cleared his throat, causing the two boys to slowly lift their heads. Harry could see their eyes were bright red and puffy.

"Are you two insane?" He began, a heavy sigh escaping his lips, "What is up with you? Screaming at each other? Liam, throwing a _punch?!_ Seriously! What is that about? And Louis. What's with the bad temper? I just...I don't know what to do with you two." Harry sighed once more, throwing himself down onto the armchair. After minutes silence, Liam spoke up in a small voice. "L-Lou," His voice cracked, and Harry lifted his head to watch the pair, "I-I think we b-better tell them." His face showed pain, as did Louis'. The oldest lad bit his lip and nodded, "Y-Yeah...I-I think that would b-be best."

===

An hour later, the five were sat in the lounge. Niall was curled up to Zayn's side, nose bruised and tear-tracks stained his cheeks as Harry sat next to them, arms crossed over his chest. "You had something to say?" Zayn spoke, raising his eyebrow. His arm hung loosly around Niall's shoulders, allowing Niall's head to rest on his shoulder. Swallowing nervously, Louis nodded. "Y-Yes. Um," He hesitated before locking eyes with Niall, "Ni, I want you to know that, no matter what, I will always love you. Okay? This was just a one time thing, okay? I-It didn't mean _anything."_ At these words, Niall's face froze as he sat up completely straight.

"P-Please...d-don't tell me y-you...n-no..." The younger lad's breath hitched as fresh tears burned his eyes. "Wha..." Harry began, but then his brain clicked, the same time as Zayn's did. "You guys didn't..." At this, Liam burst into tears, nodding. "LouisandIslepttogetherlastweek!" He spat out in one breath, but everyone caught it and that's when Niall's world came crashing down.

It was silent for a few seconds before a loud, heartbreaking sob erupted from Niall and suddenly, the blonde was out the front door and out of sight. Liam began wailing apologies, his words screaming out to deaf ears. Zayn was fuming, his tanned face turning bright red in anger, you could practically see the smoke steaming out of his ears. Harry was long gone, having run out to find Niall, who was in no state to be alone. Zayn was left with his thoughts, he was tempted to beat the shit out of the two people in front of him...but first, he needed to know _why_ Louis decided to cheat on Niall.


End file.
